criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Clive Bloom
Clive Bloom was a suspect in the murder investigations of his son, Bloom heir Mason Bloom, in Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy) and engineering company owner Jake Hayes in Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy). Profile Clive is a 53-year-old construction site owner. He has greying red hair, notable aging wrinkles and blue eyes. He is seen wearing a white and grey striped collared shirt, a yellow tie and a black plait vest under a forest green blazer with a white and grey striped pocket handkerchief. In his first appearance, it is known that Clive drinks cider, shoots clay pigeons, knows Latin and has a hound. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he has a cough, wears running shoes and eats Take It Cheesy snacks. Events of Criminal Case Behind These Walls Clive became a suspect after Gloria and the player found a text message from him on the victim's phone. At first, Clive complained about how long it took for the detectives to interrogate him as the Bloom family line was severed. He explained how his ancestor had dismantled the very castle they lived in to move the pieces by boat to the New World. He then remarked how he did not go to all the trouble to just let the bloodline fizzle out. He then showed annoyance at the fact that he could have killed him over a stern text. Later, the team found a stern note on a university sweatshirt about how Mason could not defy him as he was his father. After being interrogated again, Clive explained that Mason had the notion to choose where he wanted to study despite all Bloom men going to Cotterbridge University. Clive explained how Mason had flouted family traditions, including refusing to shoot clay pigeons, pretending to not understand him in Latin and insisting on drinking Rocket Cow over cider. He said that Mason dared to defy him, although he knew that his father's word was law. After that, Clive nearly killed Carter Hayes with his hound when he caught him trepassing. Clive was found innocent after the team incarcerated his mother, Violet Bloom, for the murder. Running Scared Clive became a suspect again after Jones and the player found his company's clipboard near the crime scene. After Clive revealed that he owned the construction site, Jones informed him that the housing project was used for kidnapping and murder, shocking Clive. Jones then presented Clive with a picture of the victim, who Clive denied knowing. Clive was spoken to again about his message from Ad Astran Rozetta Pierre. He told the team that Rozetta had discovered that he was a frequenter of Jezabela's Dungeon and blackmailed him into giving her access to the construction site. He denied knowing what Rozetta was planning to use the construction site for, but was arrested for aiding and abetting the kidnapping of the victim and his son. Clive was found to be innocent of murder again after the team incarcerated Mandy Pregodich for Jake's murder. After the trial, Clive requested Chief Parker and the player's presence. He informed the team that during a phone call between him and Rozetta, Rozetta had forgotten to properly hang up the phone after their conversation, allowing Clive to overhear her talking to someone. He overheard Rozetta say that her "mom was coming for them all", and that she would "kill them if she them". Chief Parker then thanked Clive for his helpfulness. Trivia *Clive is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in The Conspiracy. *Clive is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Clive is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Clive is a reference to Clifford Blossom (portrayed by Barclay Hope) from Riverdale, based on the Archie Comics. Case appearances *Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy) *Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy) Gallery CliveBloomConspiracy.png|Clive, as he appeared in Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy). CBloomConspiracyC286.png|Clive, as he appeared in Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy). CBloomConspiracy.png|Chelsea Bloom, Clive's daughter. MBloomVictim.png|Mason Bloom, Clive's late son. VBloomConspiracy.png|Violet Bloom, Clive's mother. CBloomC258Mugshot.png CBloomC286Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects